


The Weekend Getaway

by xslytherclawx



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: David and Patrick go away for the weekend for their very first Valentine's Day as a married couple.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6, xslytherclawx’s events collection





	The Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (rinadoll)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/gifts).



> I was so delighted to see this request! David is always so much fun to write!  
> I hope you like your gift, Rina!

It was Patrick’s idea.

Just the two of them for their very first Valentine’s Day together as a married couple.

They close down the Apothecary for the weekend (because the last time they let Jocelyn watch it – just for one day, last summer – it was such a disaster that David’s still traumatized). David frets over what to pack (how many sweaters is too many? Because Patrick’s idea of  _ too many sweaters _ is, quite honestly, just ridiculously low), over whether they’ll have cell service, which  _ books _ he needs to bring, and – well, just about everything.

Honestly, though, by the time they leave the cottage and double check to make sure they have everything before they go, they’re still early.

Which is mostly because of Patrick, but, well, David’s allowed to be proud of himself.

It’s not  _ too _ long of a drive to the resort, and David mostly occupies his time by talking to Patrick about all the things he can’t  _ wait _ to do that weekend. Most of them involve Patrick, obviously, but he’s  _ going _ to the spa with or without his husband. He tells him that, too. 

“Of course I’m going to go to the spa with you,” Patrick says.

“I’m just saying that if you  _ don’t, _ that’s not going to stop me.”

Patrick rolls his eyes indulgently – David can tell the difference between Patrick’s indulgent eye-rolling and his annoyed eye-rolling, and this is definitely the indulgent kind, the I-love-David kind – and reaches over to squeeze his hand.

* * *

It’s not a glamorous resort in Jackson Hole or an alpine chalet, but it  _ is _ a deceptively quaint little log-cabin lodge. Fancy enough for David to feel pampered, but not so fancy that Patrick feels out of his depth. A compromise.

(Though they’re both getting better at finding that middle ground; David’s not sure that they would both have been so happy with this place when they first started dating).

The décor is just the tiniest bit dated, like it’s from the mid-aughties, but, well, honestly, pretty much any hotel looks nice next to the Rosebud Motel. (That’s not a slight against his father’s – and best friend’s – business. It’s just that the motel is  _ very _ overdue for a redesign. Stevie keeps putting it off, not that it’s any of David’s business).

All in all, it’s not bad for rural Canada.

Patrick has booked them the honeymoon suite, despite it not being their actual honeymoon, but David knows better than to complain. Stevie clued them both in to this trick, and this weekend, David feels like getting spoiled.

They’re shown to a room with a king-sized bed and a fucking jacuzzi tub. What is it with honeymoon suites and jacuzzi tubs? He doesn’t really know, but he’s not going to complain. David flops down on the bed.

He’s like, legitimately excited for his first Valentine’s Day married to Patrick. Like, obviously they’ve spent Valentine’s Day together before, but this is  _ different. _

Patrick sets their bags down and comes over to the bed to kiss him.

David knows one thing for sure: he’s sure as hell going to spend a  _ lot _ of time inside this room.

He’s just, you know, going to go to the spa, too. And see what kinds of perks the lodge gives them for dinner. 

But like, you only have  _ one _ first Valentine’s Day weekend with your husband, and David intends to enjoy it.

* * *

David’s totally on cloud nine by the time he and Patrick get downstairs for dinner, and it really doesn’t have  _ that _ much to do with the spa (okay, it does, but he’s sure he wouldn’t enjoy it as much without the man he loves).

The lodge restaurant doesn’t give them free lover’s curry (thank  _ god), _ but they do give them free champagne, strawberries, and chocolate cake. They still have to, like, pay for their actual meal, but that’s fine. 

The food is not only properly cooked, but also completely delicious. So whatever. That’s way better than that horrible (technically free, but at what cost?) curry David wishes he could totally erase from his memory.

Halfway through dinner, he gets a text from Alexis, which he ignores, because it’s  _ Valentine’s Day weekend _ and he’s on a  _ romantic getaway _ with his  _ husband. _ Whatever it is, he’s sure it can wait.

She starts calling. After the second time, just as their (free!) chocolate cake gets delivered to their table, David answers, “Alexis, I’m a little busy on a romantic getaway with my husband, so I hope this is important.”

“Oh my god, David, calm down,” Alexis says.

When she doesn’t say anything else about what’s going on, David snaps, “Why are you calling me the  _ night _ before Valentine’s Day?”

He can almost  _ see _ her pulling a face. God, sharing a room with Patrick full-time is a fucking relief. (He loves Alexis, he does, but adult siblings are not meant to share a motel room for more than a couple of nights, let alone several  _ years). _ “I just wanted to know if you were flying out for Dad’s birthday.”

“And you couldn’t just  _ text me?” _

“I did. You didn’t answer.”

“Because I’m at dinner with my husband!”

“David,” Patrick says, and okay, maybe he needs to calm down. Damn it.

“Okay, David, jeez. I was just thinking, like, if you are, the two of you can stay with me.”

David starts rubbing his temple. This all  _ really _ could have been communicated over text.  _ “Yes, _ I’m flying out for Dad’s birthday, but we can discuss arrangements  _ after _ the weekend.”

“Fine,” Alexis huffs. “I  _ guess.” _

“Can I go back to having dinner with my husband now?”

“Oh, let me talk to Patrick!”

David wants to argue. He does. It’s probably somewhere in his DNA. If not as some storied Jewish joke (which he’s  _ allowed _ to make, thank you), then as something about siblings or something.

But he knows Alexis won’t leave him the fuck alone if he doesn’t (something about younger siblings, he’s sure), so he sighs and asks Patrick if he minds. Because his husband is a literal fucking angel, he offers to take the call.

Thank god.

And David, for his part, is  _ such _ a good husband that he doesn’t even dig into the cake until Patrick is off the phone. He does drink another glass of champagne, though. It’s free.

* * *

David wakes up the next morning to a bouquet of roses, a huge room service breakfast (complete with mimosas), about twenty missed texts, and Patrick looking absolutely gorgeous in his pyjamas. Sometimes he still can’t believe that he actually gets to wake up with this man every day.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Patrick says.

David pulls him in for a kiss, morning breath and all. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“You want a mimosa?”

“Is that even a question?”

Patrick laughs and hands him a mimosa – and okay, it’s not made with fancy champagne, but at least it’s real prosecco and not zhampagne. Which like, shouldn’t be a bar that he has, but whatever. It isn’t like he wouldn’t drink zhampagne with Patrick – or that he hasn’t before. 

It’s just that sometimes it’s nice to be able to treat themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [tumblr](http://xslytherclawx.tumblr.com)!


End file.
